Talk:Jane/@comment-212.50.133.245-20130407113006
Jane appeals to me, but she isn't some real priestess of evil simply cause she is a child stucked into develompent stage she was as 12-year old pre-teen kid when people she had known for her age showed her model of humanity by trying to burn her alive. Sure they had understantable reasons, but being real Jane and her brother weren't using their awful talents "focused" way. They were two cranking, bad behaving kids, and often also caused good around them - until... Changing into vampire strenghtens your all feelings and makes even some adults really murderous. People who have strong ability to feel sympathy can maybe carry it to their second lifes and prevent this (like Bella who otherwise is clear looser as we know), but Jane was just a child whos ability to sympathy and recognizing other peoples feelings was overall still "under construction" and not finished yet. I can only think that what happened to her was really a bad favor thinking her future life, and on some level maybe makes her most sad character of whole series. Children are cute and mostly don't actively aim to something bad, but lets be honest, they often also know to be cruel to everybody they can, and love testing their own power. When Jane was transformed, she was in life stage just before teen age, when progress with things like sympathy often suffers a setback through changes in brain - even many parents experience this age of their children psychically hard to stand, since children even try to hurt them as much as they can, just to try their power and - lets be honest - without sacrificing a thought over other peoples feelings. Overall horrible idea to "lock into current life stage " child of that age, not even going into what vampirism makes to your feelings of hate, and what Jane experienced in that age. We have to remember that all the violence targeted to too young children leaves it's track in their learning of humanity, since sympathy is not only ability we have requirements into, but also something we learn from other peoples actions towards us. Overall I think Jane would be alot less horrible if they had let her grown into adult first. Now she is child without mother - probably her mother died ages ago - or anybody whos love she could rely on without suspicion. She has barely any emotional skills further than what some bad behaving kid from primary schools yard has, and wouldn't been able to contribute back properly in any adult-adult relationship. Shortly, she would need parents to obtain any true love and care in means of it being kind of love we can always rely on. Basically her only way from relationships is playing with others, as she now plays with Aro and Caius in their "world conquer" game (instead of school yard where she would belong to). Only real thing she has left is her brother, and since they both are incomplete in same way, I don't think it's all that she would need. Plus she probably can't take part to only thing that sometimes can cause any change in their undead mind and could help her: love. But she can't, cause again she is clearly too young and missing lot of stuff in her brain/mind/heart/soul that they should be if she only had got any chance to grow adult first. Maybe she isn't monster exactly same way than undead children, but she is still pretty close to those vampire toddlers slaying whole village in certain mood wave.